


Every Damn Day

by cassieoh



Series: Every Damn Day [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Aziraphale is Rick, Aziraphale's Ring (Good Omens), Comic, Crowley is Evie, F/M, Gender-fluid Crowley, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh
Summary: Crowley has been fomenting academic discord at the University in Cairo when he hears about a certain *somebody* in prison and awaiting his execution. Obviously, that's not something he can let happen, no matter that they haven't seen each other since that nasty little Holy Water incident a few decades back.  He's sure it'll all be fine (and maybe Aziraphale would like the fancy book he's just stolen, Books of the Dead are so hard to find these days).(a good omens graphic retelling of the Mummy)
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Every Damn Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767307
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66
Collections: Adversarial Anniversary Celebration





	1. Prologue: Auld Lang Down the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).



> Hey Bucky! You're an amazing person and a better friend and I really hope you like this! It's not done yet haha, but I'm going to be updating it pretty quickly <3


	2. Prologue: What's a Temptation Between Friends and Pharaohs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be jumping ahead in time next chapter to the main timeline but this isn't the last we'll see of Crowley and Azirpahale's conversation on the rooftop ;)


	3. Chapter 1: Weight to a Moral Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of images here (35 in fact), please give the page a moment to load so you dont miss any <3

* * *

* * *

Bonus Images:


End file.
